Comenzar dede cero
by BellaStarkStewart
Summary: Outtake de Edward, desde que se conocieron.
1. Chapter 1

Otro punto de vista.

Es comenzar desde cero Desde del punto de Edward, se va a retomar desde que se conocieron hasta donde están ahora.

-Eddy, amor. No te voy a poder acompañar a tu cena-Me dice mi actual novia, Tanya Denali.

-Como sea.-Le digo, haciendo que ella ruede los ojos.

-Estirado-Dice en murmullos mientras se termina de arreglar. Somos jóvenes, deberíamos de estar en fiesta cada noche (según ella), estar bebiendo hasta mas no poder. Pero en lugar de eso la llevo a aburridas fiestas organizadas por empresas conocidas, con las que mi familia hace negocios, fiestas que mi padre organiza o que simplemente son importantes pero aburridas.

A su parecer deberíamos estar haciendo cosas adecuadas para nuestra edad, no llendo a esos eventos. Ella tiene 18 años y yo 19, ambos hemos terminado la preparatoria. En unos meses mas nos iremos a Londres para estudiar en Oxford, y cuando terminemos la Universidad... No casaremos. Y no es que no me agrade la idea, o porque no sienta atracción por Tanya. Por que ella es una chica realmente atractiva: Ojos azules, piel bronceada, alta, cabello rubio, buen cuerpo. En pocas palabras, el sueño de todo mexicano.

Tampoco es que ande con ella solo por su físico, la quiero. Antes la amaba. Pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro, por lo que solo puedo decir que la quiero.

-Me voy, no me esperes despierto-Me dice y sale vestida como una vil puta. En otra época la hubiera detenido y hubiéramos hecho el amor por toda la noche, pero actualmente la dejo ir sin decirle absolutamente nada.

Ya Tanya no me importa, ahora me importa otra persona... Me importa una castaña de ojos chocolate que parecen pozos. Ella no me conoce, pero yo si a ella... Si nombre es Isabella Swan, hija de uno de los socios de mi padre, la primera vez que la vi fue en una fotografía en el despacho de su padre. Su sonrisa me cautivó al momento, en ese momento yo tendría 18 años. La segunda vez fue en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ella iba con un vestido verde esmeralda demasiado corto para mi gusto, y con un escote en la espalda. Quise acercarme pero vi como un tipo se le acerca por la parte de atrás y le besaba la cabeza, me sentí tan celoso que decidí no acercarme. La tercera vez fue afuera de la escuela a la que ella asistía. Su uniforme la hacia ver una niña tan tierna que me entraron ganas de acercarme, pero vi que el mismo que se le había acercado en mi cumpleaños se le acercaba y le volvía a besar la cabeza. Ese día me fui sin hacerlo de nuevo, pero por parte de una fuente cercana se que ella estará en la fiesta y esta vez no perderé mi oportunidad de acercarme.

Mientras Tanya se arreglaba yo hacia lo mismo, mi esmoquin es color negro como el de todos los demás, no llevare corbata. Quiero verme joven y mas si me voy ha acercar a alguien más joven que yo...Isabella tiene 13 años, en un mes cumple los 14. Por lo que me tengo que ver al natural y no tan sobrecargado. Hoy es mi día para acercarme a Isabella Swan. Me sonrió una ultima vez antes de salir del cuarto.

La fiesta es aburrida, ahora se porque Tanya no ha querido venir. Esto es para gente de mayor edad. No par agente de diecisiete, diecinueve, trece años. Bueno ya entendieron, no es para gente de menor edad de 24 para abajo. Pero al ser hijos de personas influyentes, debemos de estar ahí.

Lo único que me gusta de estar ahí es ver a Bella, ella luce preciosa con su vestido azul verdoso (demasiado corto) déjala ser, cuando sea tuya no lo hará. Su cabello agarrado en un chingo y tacones de color plateado. Ella se ve tan hermosa. Todavía no me he acercado a ella, pero la he estado viendo toda la noche, he visto como bailaba con Dimitri Vulturi.

Se movía como una verdadera gacela, su baile hubiera sido perfecto si Vulturi no la hubiera estado pisando mientras bailaban las tres canciones. Soy el único que a visto esos pisotones, Charlie y Rene están tan contentos de que Bella este codeándose con los hijos de los socios. Y eso me hace enojar, mas al ver que este Dimitri esta en el lugar que debería de ser ocupado por mi (Esta alado de mi Bella), están hablando tan animadamente que espero a que el se levante para poder sentarme a su lado. Me acerco rápidamente al lugar y hecho una ,riada rápida a los demás presentes en la mesa. Reconozco las caras rápidamente, Charlie Swan, Aro Vulturi y mi padre, me siento a su lado mientras la veo fija,ente ella levanta su mirada hacia mi y nuestros se encuentran . Los de ella demuestran curiosidad, ella también me a visto da la noche.

-Buenas noches, señor Swan, Señor Vulturi. Padre-Digo con mucha tranquilidad.

-Edward, déjame presentarte a mi hija,Isabella Swan-Me presenta Chaflie de manera educada a su hija, bueno yo le he pedido desde que inició la velada que me presente a su hija y por fin se me cumplió el deseo.-Isabella, él es Edward Cullen.

-Mucho gusto, Señor Cullen.-Dice cortésmente tendiéndome su mano, yo la tomo. Pero en lugar de estrecharla me la llevo a la boca y le doy un sube beso en sus nudillos

-Un placer Isabella, y dime Edward-Le pido con voz suave y tranquila, ella me sonríe con complicidad

-Edward, yo pido te me llamas Bella-Eso es, me estoy ganando su confianza y al escuchar la risa de Charlie se que también me he ganado la suya.

Cada vez siento como mis oportunidades con Bella crecen mas y mas.

Una rubia se sienta alado de Bella y noto que me mira con ojos brillantes, mi hermosa niña la mira cuando la rubia alza las cejas significativamente, mi niña se pone roja y baja la mirada hacia su palto. La cena ya ha empezado y los meseros nos han servido una crema de almendra. Es asquerosamente dulce, volteo a ver a mi niña y esta comiendo con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. A ella si le ha gustado la bendita sopa, pero ya no me presta atención, yo quiero su atención. Tengo que hacer algo para llamar su atención.

-Dime Bella ¿Cuantos años tienes?-Le pregunto atrayendo su atención hacia mi de nuevo. Ella se limpia la boca para poder contestar.

-Tengo 13 años, en un mes cumplo los catorce. ¿Cuantos años tienes tu?

-Tengo 19, los a cabo de cumplir en Junio 20.

El resto de la velada es igual, ni paramos de hablar. Ella me cuenta cosas muy interesantes de su familia, hasta cuando bailamos no podemos dejar de platicar, me comenta que va en su tercer año de bachillerato. Yo le comento que ya he terminado la prepa y que en unos meses empezare la universidad. Pero rápidamente cambio el tema, quiero que ella me cuente cosas sobre ella. Yo no soy el i portante aquí. Ella es el tema de concentración .

\- He viajado a Londres, Los Ángeles, Nueva York, Italia y Francia. Hablo, español, Inglés, francés e italiano. Estoy aprendiendo a hablar chino. Toco el violín y un poco el piano. Me gusta la música clásica y adoro leer.-Termina de decir por lo que se que me toca a mi, vamos Edward tu puede. Me alentó yo solito

-Tenemos muchas cosas en común, a diferencia que yo hablo árabe, francés , Italiano, ingles, español, chino, ruso, español y alemán. Y que yo toco mas el piano que el violín, aunque le se un poco. También adoro la música clásica.- Le digo mis gustos mas parecidos a los de ella. No le diré que soy un maldito controlador, eso la asustara. Me preocupo demasiado que no se en que momento ella esta sonriéndome como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-No es por ser imprudente no nada por el estilo, pero me preguntaba ¿Tu podrías ayudarme en mis clases de piano? Él hijo de mi maestro enfermo y no me va a poder dar las clases ¿Crees que tu podrías?-Mi sonrisa se hace cada vez mas grande, mis planes empieza a formarse en mi mente.

-Por supuesto.-Ella me suelta una sonrisa de agradecimiento, ella es tan hermosa cuando sonríe-.-Solo dime a que hora nos juntaríamos y el día.

-Yo puedo diario a las cinco de la tarde, en mi casa hay un piano. Podemos empezar ahí.-Yo le sonrió abiertamente mientras nos ponemos de acuerdo con el horario, miro su sonrisa y me hace saber que ya no quiero a Tanya, solo la quiero a ella.

& &&€&" &"

Eso es todo, los capítulos narrados por Edward serán muy cortos.

Dejen reviews con quejas, sugerencias, y demás,

Gracias por leer.

BellaStarkStewart.


	2. Chapter 2

-Edward-Me llama Tanya desde la cocina del departamento, estoy cansado de ella. Le he dicho que debería irse a vivir a otro lado, pero insiste en quedarse aquí. Que para nuestra relación es fundamental el estar juntos.-Ven a ver los lugares para decidir cual.

Me levanto de la silla de mi escritorio y bajo la tapa de la Mac. A Tanya le pedí matrimonio hace un año, y desde entonces a estado preparando todo. Hay cosas que simplemente no me consulta, y esperaba que no lo hiciera, porque ya no estoy seguro de querer casarme con ella.

Entro a la cocina y me encuentro a Tanya utilizando una de mis camisas, antes me hubiera fascinado que las usaras, pero ahora ya no. Quiero que se la quite, no me gusta que la traiga puesta. Ya no me gusta.

-¿Que tal me veo?-Me pregunta coqueta tratando de provocarme. Pero lo único que provoca en mí es repulsión.

-Bien.-Es lo único que contesto haciendo que ella ruede los ojos.-¿Que me querías enseñar?-Digo yendo al grano de una buena vez. Eso hace que vuelva a sonreír.

-Los lugares para la boda son hermosos. Me gusta uno que es en la rivera Maya, hay otro en lo Ángeles, Cancún, Londres, Francia e Italia.-Me muestra las fotos en el IPad que le regale en su cumpleaños. Los lugares son hermosos, pero son playas. Y a mi las playas no me gustan, y ella lo sabe.-Podríamos ir de Luna de Miel a Hawai. No se, piénsalo.-Me dice y me muestra unas fotos de Hawai, el lugar es hermoso sin duda. Pero repito, NO ME GUSTAN LAS PLAYAS.-Se que no te gustan las playas, pero es algo que yo adoro. Me fascinan, son tan hermosas, tan ...

-Tanya en donde sea.-Le digo cortando el tema.-Esta bien, si quiere playa será playa, ya. Basta te he dicho que todo será como quieras.-Le digo y miro mi reloj ya me tengo que ir o no llegare a las clases con Bella.

-Ya te vas, desde las últimas dos semanas te vas y no dices nada. Simplemente que tienes que hacerle un favor al amigo de tu padre.-Me dice y se acerca peligrosamente a mi.-¿Me estás engañando?-Me pregunta y yo niego, no la estoy engañando. Porque todavía entre Bella y yo no está ocurriendo nada, por lo cual no puedo decir que estoy engañando a Tanya.

-Por supuesto que no, no seas absurda.-Le digo caminando fuera de la cocina, ella me sigue y escucho como sus tacones resuenan en el suelo.

-No soy absurda. Pero te vas y vuelves hasta en la noche, siempre llegas tarde. Cuando te pregunto como estas siempre mente me ruedas los ojos y te acuestas en la cama. Ya no me tocas y siento que la boda es mas un buen negocio que hay que cerrar, en vez de una prueba del amor que dices tenerme. Que quede claro Edward, no fui yo quien te pidió matrimonio, sin embargo soy la que mas esta en este amor. Soy la que pone el amor de ambos en este departamento. La que se preocupa mas por nosotros que tu.-Me dice enojada.-Di algo, no te quedes callado.-Dice cuando ve que solo la miro fijamente. Es hermosa, pero no mueve ya nada en mi.

-La boda es hasta dentro de casi cinco años y ya estas organizando todo, quiero que dejes de ser tan controladora. Quiero que te des cuenta que no sabemos que nos depara el destino, eso quiero-Le digo y ella me mira dolida, me siento muy culpable. Ella no es la controladora en la relación, yo soy el controlador. Suspiro fuertemente.-Solo quítate mi camisa, hablamos cuando llegue.

-Perfecto.-Dice y se empieza a desabrochar la camisa, dejando ver su ropa interior color púrpura con encaje. Ella esta estudiando modélame y ha sido llamado por Victoria Secret. Así que si su cuerpo es de infarto.-Toma tu estúpida camisa-Dice lanzándome la camisa, no la agarro, si no que dejó que me golpe en el pecho y caiga al suelo. Ella me mira con odio y desaparece por el pasillo camino a mi habitación. La veo pero no la detengo, ya llego muy tarde con Bella como para perder mas tiempo con Tanya.

Salgo del departamento y me encuentro con él señor Jones, él se encarga de cobrar la renta a los que lo que a mi no me dicen nada solo me saluda y para no ser grosero le devuelvo el saludo. Después tomo las escaleras para llegar al estacionamiento, ahí guardo mi Volvo. Me subo en el y lo enciendo, tengo que esperar a que se caliente por lo menos un minuto, mientras espero miro todo a mi alrededor. Huele al perfume de Bella, y eso es porque ayer fui por ella a escuela y dejo su olor en el. Me fascina su olor, fresas y rosas. Es simple te fantástico, el mejor olor que una mujer puede desear. Y lo mejor es que es solo de ella. Sonrío por eso. Bella es tan especial que la hace única, es sensacional. La sonrisa se me borra cuando aparece Tanya en mi mente, ella ha sido mi pareja por tanto tiempo que tengo miedo de lastimarla, pero tengo mas miedo yo de salir lastimo, de lastimarme porque lastimare a mis sentimientos al seguir a lado de Tanya. Porque se que siento algo por Bella, y es algo mas que un simple sentimiento de amistad.

Respiro fuertemente, tengo que pensar bien en lo que haré, porque si no lo hago heriré a dos personas muy importantes en mi vida, y tal vez salga herido yo mismo. Aghhh esto es tan difícil, quiero encontrar el camino corto y no el largo, es sencillo y no el difícil. Quiero que todo sea más sencillo, que la acera este mas baja en lugar de mas alta. Quiero que sea sencillo, dios.

Noto que han pasado más de dos minutos desde que prendí el carro, por lo que ya puedo salir sin ningún problema. Salgo con mucha prisa del estacionamiento, como ya mencione llegare tarde con Bella, y quiero verla lo mas pronto posible.

.

.

.

Llego a la casa de los Swan solo para ser recibo con un agradable sonido. Claro de Luna de Debussy, se la enseñe a Bella hace una semana, por lo que es muy sorprendente como ha avanzado tan rápido. Es sensacional y verdaderamente increíble, la toca con una maestría que ni yo mismo tengo creo que sería una gran interprete si sigue así.

-Muy bien hija.-La alaba su madre cuando ella termina de tocar, ninguna se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí, y por ninguna me refiero a Rene, Bella y mi madre que se encuentra a lado de Rene, Bella las voltea a ver y se pone roja, sonrío al verla. Lleva un vestido color roja pálido que la hace ver muy hermosa.

-Mi hijo te ha sabido enseñar muy bien.-Le dice mi madre a Bella, ella se pone mas roja por la mención de mi nombre, o eso pienso yo.

-Eso mismo le hemos dicho yo y Charlie, Edward es un excelente maestro.-Es turno de que Rene me alabe, Bella se muerde el labio y decido entrar en escena

-No es que sea un buen maestro, es que tengo una muy buena alumna. Ya saben la escuela no hace al alumno, el alumno es el que hace a la escuela.-Mi voz se escucha por todo el lugar y Bella se pone roja como una cereza, es tan hermosa. Me voltea a ver con los ojos muy grande, pareciera que se levan a salir de las órbitas. Es preciosa, nuestros ojos se encuentran.

-Coincido con mi hijo Renee.-Dice mi madre mientras se levanta y se acerca a mi para darme un beso en la mejilla, esto es tan vergonzoso como suena, no creo que el sueño de todo adulto sea que tu madre se te acerque y te de un beso en la mejilla-Tu hija es una estupenda alumna, muy atenta. Edward siempre llega alabando su avance en cada clase que han tenido.-¿Se puede poner mejor? Bella ha apartado su mirada de mi.

-Y Bella, siempre nos cuenta que Edward es muy paciente con ella.

-¡Mamá¡-Gritamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo, ambos nos volteamos a ver y nos ponemos rojos, ella baja la mirada y se vuelve a morder el labio, esto es mas incomodo, nunca imagine que nuestras madres se pondrían de acuerdo para avergonzarnos.

-Esme, creo que avergonzamos a los chicos, será mejor que los dejemos solos. Vamos-Ambas salen de la sala y van al jardín, las veo desaparecer aunque mi atención sigue fija en Bella

Nos quedamos solos en un incómodo silencio, me voy acercándome lentamente a Bella, ella esta tan entretenida viendo al suelo que no me presta atención, así que justo en el momento en que ella se levanta choca conmigo, esta tratando de huir.

-¿A dónde vas?-Le pregunto y ella me mira nervios, si va a tratar de huir.

-¿Tengo una cita?-Por mala suerte su respuesta Siena mas como una estúpida pregunta, ella sonríe con nerviosismo y luego empieza a asentir.-Si, eso. Tengo una cita.

-Tengo curiosidad. ¿Con quien es la cita?-La tengo, pienso mientras veo como traga fuerte,ente. Se nota que esta nerviosa, muy nerviosa, mas nerviosa de lo que alguna de las personas pueden creer.

-¿Mi prueba de vestido?-Me pregunta y yo me río de plano, si esta mas nerviosa de lo que pensé.

-Fue ayer-Le digo atrapándola, yo esta platicando con su padre cuando los vestidos llegaronLe Me agacho un poco mas a su altura..-¿Porque quieres evitarme? pregunto y se que mi aliento le da en la cara porque ella misma levanta la cabeza y me mira con esos ojos chocolate que me vuelven loco.

Ella respiran hondo al igual que yo, su olor me llena las fosas nasales, como ya dije ella huele maravilloso, mejor que Chanel no.5 ella huele mejor que cualquier perfume de marca.

-Desde ahora en adelante mi aroma favorito-Decimos ambos al mismo tiempo, suelto una risa al ver como se pone roja, me inclino un poco más hacia ella. Veo sus labios fijamente y ella ve los míos, quiero besarla. Enserio quiero hacerlo, lo voy hacer. Poso mis labios sobre los de ella y los empiezo a mover, siento que es un beso cargado de cariño y es suave,Mara mi es perfecto. Me esta dando su primer beso, es tan bello que quiero que alguien tome la foto. Que vean como disfruto con ella, que vean que no es a Tanya a quien amo, que es a Bella. Le tomo la barbilla y ella se separa de mi, la miro a los ojos y veo terror en ellos.

-Esto esta mal, tu tienes novia.-Me dice sacando a Tanya a relucir.-Esta mal, muy mal. ¡O por dios!-Dice alterada, se separa mucho de mi, pasa a mi lado para poder huir de mi, no la detengo. -¿Soy un juego Edward?-Me pregunta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Niego con la cabeza, no encuentro mi voz-Si no lo soy, te pido que no se vuelva a repetir. Te vas a casar con Tanya.

-Bella, no se que me pasa contigo, pero siento que te amo.-Me sincero con ella, ella me ve con ojos abriéramos como platos.

-¿vas a terminar con Tanya?-Me pregunta y yo me quedo tieso, no me imaginaba estaba pregunta. Mucho menos me imaginaba que no iba a tener que contestar. Ella sonríe tristemente-Eso creí.-Dice y sale corriendo por la puerta que da al jardín.

No tengo cara para salir corriendo por ella, me vería como un idiota. Solo le pido al señor que la próxima vez que vea a Bella ella no se altere y salga corriendo. Porque ahora se que lo jodi todo, lo jodi todo. Soy un imbecil, el mayor de los imbecil. Me pongo delante al ventanal que da al jardín y veo a Bella llorando acostada en el césped, ella cree que jugué con sus sentimientos, que solo la considero un juego. Pero no, estoy seguro que ella es la persona que amo y que quiero en mi vida. Lo se, y voy a lograr que me perdone. Ella levanta su rostro y al verme se saca las lagrimas de los ojos. No le gusta que nadie la vea llorar, se que es fuerte y se que ya no me hablara, pero haré lo que sea para ganarme su perdón. Lo que sea.

¿Kjlnklknklnlknklnl

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, en mi punto de vista eso es lo que pensaba Edward, aunque todavía faltan muchos capítulos, dejen sus Reviews con quejas y sugerencias.

Gracias por leerme, y si quieren maratón para dentro de dos semanas o que publique cada tercer día esta historia dejen sus comentarios.

Si este capítulo llega a los 10 comentarios, publico mañana.

BellaStarkStewart


	3. Chapter 3

Última vez.

Se que no tengo cara para aparecer después de un mes sin capítulo nuevo y sin el maratón prometido, pero esta nota solo es para avisar que me retiro de fanfiction. Y créanme cuando les digo que me duele mas a mi que a ustedes el dejar mis historias sin terminar, siempre odie a las autoras que hacían eso y ahora lo hago yo. Y la razón no necesitan saberla, solo diré que son problemas familiares y personales.

Y para no dejarlas así, hable con BellaGreyHerondale para pedirle que continúe con mis historias, ella me responderá hasta la siguiente semana si es que a aceptado continuar las historias, pero yo el día de mañana retirare todas las historias que he escrito (Menos las que están completas) de Fanfiction y de todas las páginas en las que las tengo, enserio estoy realmente apenada. Pero no creo que quieran espera un año hasta que pueda volver a escribir, y estoy segura que para ese momento la inspiración ya abra volado y no quiero que las historias sean un desastre.

Espero que comprendan, así que en unos días cerrare mi Facebook y otras cosas, de nuevo pido disculpas y me retiro oficialmente.

Espero que todo este bien y puedan perdonarme.

BellaStarkStewart.


End file.
